Simply, It’s Just Stupid Fate
by yourbrainversusmytractorbeam
Summary: Where did it begin? When the words she always possessed left her at the sight of him? When he found himself rambling instead of sounding syllables? Either way, it was, simply, just stupid fate….SASUxSAKU -half complete-
1. Chapter 1

Simply, It's Just (Stupid) Fate: Where did it begin

Some of you may be confused…im reposting the first chapter, which may mean I have to delete it first….Something is off with the Italics, so half of what was supposed to be in Italics, wasn't, which took off half of the impact of the words….ugh…

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_**Simply**_**, It's Just (Stupid) Fate: **AU:Where did it begin? When the words she always possessed left her at the sight of him? When he found himself rambling instead of sounding syllables? Either way, it was, _simply, _just (stupid) fate….SASUxSAKU

A/N: So I decided this sasuxsaku wont be a oneshot…it'll be like four or five chapters long…ish??

Well read and review peoples cuz you know you lovers meh!!

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_You got here just in time  
To let me know I was worth saving  
It's nothing more than for the heart  
Too proud to breathe  
But I'm too scared to say the things worth saying  
Who knew this trip would be this hard?_

**Her:**

It was only her second day on her fifth job of the month, and she was pretty sure she'd be fired (once again) any day now. Life was much too unfair.

After all, that _had _to have been the fifth…seventh?…guy she'd dumped their order on for trying to grope her. When would it end?

The owner of the café she was currently working at was nice enough, even if she was drunk all the time, and had been understanding the first few times, but that had been hot coffee she had poured on that last guy! And those burns did not look like they were going away any time soon.

She sighed, tucking the petal colored strands of hair from the loose ponytail at the back of her head behind her ear. She began mopping up the mess she had created only minutes before with a napkin. The man who had stemmed her easily triggered anger (with his _hand _sneaking up her _thigh_) was long since gone, deciding that a trip to the hospital was a bit more important than sticking around to try and get her fired…and she was more than grateful for that.

The coffee dripped down the sides of the wooden chair and onto the tiled floor.

"Ino! Grab me a wet cloth or something!" She called, glancing up to catch the blue eyed, blonde-haired waitress rushing into the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Sakura!" the waitress, Ino, called back, pushing open the swinging doors.

Sakura turned her attention back to the dripping mess, doing her best to contain the spills with just a few papery napkins.

"Here you go, hun!" Ino's voice chirped from behind her.

Sakura snagged the wet rag from the blonde, mumbling under her breath about old men liking little girls.

Ino laughed. "Geez, Sakura. You're going to have to find another way to get those pedophiles off you! I don't think Tsunade-san will be happy that we're losing half our male customers."

Sakura groaned audibly. "Don't remind me…" She rigorously scrubbed at the liquid that was now beginning to stick and harden to the surfaces it had pooled out onto.

Ino laughed once more, before turning to take other waiting customers' orders.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid…" Sakura mumbled angrily to herself, her green eyes narrowed as she continued to clean.

She couldn't really specify _what_ she was calling stupid because, in reality, there were quite a lot of things that warranted being dubbed as 'stupid' in her life.

Like the fact that even though she had already graduated from (stupid) high school, she was still working at (stupid) cafés and (stupid) fast food restaurants to save up money for medical school because her (stupid) parents had gone and spent the money from her old college fund that they had started when she was a child. (_completelyandutterlystupid)_

Oh, and like the fact that she couldn't seem to keep any of the (stupid) jobs she got.

And the fact that, for some odd reason she couldn't quite fathom, even with the brilliant mind she possessed, most of the (stupid) guys she met couldn't seem to keep their (stupid) hands off of her.

Hence the losing-all-the-jobs bit.

"What's so stupid?"

With a start, she realized for the entire time she had been counting off how stupid her life had gotten, she had also been muttering the word repetitively as she scrubbed the sticky surfaces.

"Oh…uhmm…" Sakura turned to the voice, expecting to see, just maybe, some random person (a guy by the sound of that deep velvety voice of his) and _not _expecting to see the first guy, for that matter, that made her (stupid) heart just _stop._

His ebony hair, spiked at the back, also framed his perfectly chiseled face. His obsidian eyes were locked on her, she was _absolutelypositivelysure_, beat red face and his (_she couldn't help but notice_) muscular arms were crossed over his equally muscular _(godfuckingdammit!)_ chest. There was just the faintest of a smirk beginning to curl those (_godlystupid_) lips of his.

"Try not to drool, Pinky."

Sakura blinked. Did he, this completely random,_ utterly_ smexy, guy just call _her_- Haruno Sakura- Pinky?

"Am I really that hot?" the smirk on his lips was growing wider.

That _delicious_ breathtaking smirk that made her heart _melt_.

Sakura blinked again, with another start. "Jesus_ fucking_ Christ." She heard her voice through the haze of jumbled thoughts that she was dimly aware was her mind.

And then, with a realization that sent her already reeling mind completely off the brink of sanity, she cursed again. "Oh hell _fucking_ no."

Haruno Sakura was in love with a completely random, utterly smexy, guy who seemed to be much too cocky for his own goddamn good.

_Hell. Fucking.No._

Just how_ stupid_ could her life really get?

XXxXxXxXx

**Him: **

_So I will run  
Until my feet don't touch the ground  
And as the waves carry me out  
Keep listening  
She'll never make a sound  
So keep it coming and the details quiet  
She's like the girl that keeps you up all night  
And she'll be a secret you can keep  
Keep me  
Keep me_

He'd been going to Konoha café for nearly a year now, a regular customer.

There wasn't anything special about it, really. Well, aside from the fact that the coffee and food were decent and only one girl worked there. Which, was definitely a plus for him, since, wherever he went, most girls stared—well…drooled, really. It was nice to go somewhere where he wasn't ogled at twenty four-seven, since the only girl who worked there was dating his friend.

So what was so different about today?

To put it _simply_—her.

She was on her hands and knees, wiping up spilt coffee from the floor and a chair. Her bubble-gum pink hair was falling out of the sloppy ponytail she had it pulled into and strands of it were brushing her porcelain skin. Even from where he stood, her apple green eyes seemed much too vivid for any normal color of green. And those curves. Puberty had definitely been generous.

Maybe too generous. He had a hard time taking her eyes off her. It really wasn't fair…

And if it had been anyone else, any other girl, he was sure, she wouldn't have caught his attention.

Which was how he found himself walking over to her crouched form to stand, looking down at her.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid…"

She was muttering to herself crossly in a light, feathery voice that just washed over him.

….

_It really was so unfair…so unfair…_

….

He couldn't stop himself. "What's so stupid?"

The girl jumped a little in surprise, clearly having been off in her own world. "Oh…uhmm…" her voice softened, as if she didn't know what to say or what she had even been doing.

And then she looked up.

_Forget _grass.

_Forget_ leaves.

_Forget _broccoli or peas.

_Forget_ green sweaters.

_Forget_ **everything** that he had thought the color green was for before.

Because now, if he looked at any of those things, anything that was green to him before, it would just pale in comparison to the two vibrant pools of viridian staring up at him.

….

_Just so unfair_

….

Oh, and she was _staring._ Which couldn't have made him any happier, surprisingly. So, once again, he found he couldn't stop himself.

"Try not to drool, Pinky." He was teasing. Teasing? Was that word even in his vocabulary? And holy shit, he sounded obnoxious even to himself. God, the dobe would be having a field day with this, if he were here…

And those innocent jade eyes widened just a little, her full pink lips parting in surprise.

"Am I really that hot?"

Seriously, this was getting ridiculous. Like, over the top, unnaturally ridiculous. This gorgeous, pink-haired girl was making words come out of his mouth at an alarming, disconcerting rate.

It wasn't that he hadn't talked to girls before…well actually,_ technically_, he hadn't really. I mean, unless you can count telling them to get lost or that they were annoying. But it was more the fact that he had never felt _obliged_ to. Never_ wanted_ to.

There was a difference.

The difference? _Simply,_ her.

None of those drooling, idiotic, annoying girls had been her.

None of them had the same petal colored hair that had to feel as soft and silky as it looked, even just as it was, in a messy, drooping ponytail.

None of them had such stunning, emotion-filled green eyes that _redefined_ the color green.

None of them had smooth porcelain skin that had a faint pinkish glow across her cheekbones.

And none of them could look that good in a waitress' uniform—even if it was just a simple black skirt, black button up shirt, food stains and all, still seeming to highlight every curve of her body right down to her slender legs.

Those slender, creamy white legs that would look so good wrapped tight around his waist…

Bad thoughts…very bad thoughts…He shook his head slightly, attempting to clear it of the images that plagued it. Those steamy hot images of skin against skin…

_Goddammit! Bad thoughts!_

"Jesus fucking Christ." Her voice, even when she was swearing, flowed over him, unnaturally soothing, recreating those thoughts he was having of that very voice moaning his name over and over…

_GODDAMMIT!!_

Wait…she was swearing?

He looked down at her curiously, returning his attention to the subject of his thoughts. Her pouty lips were pulled into a small frown and her elegant eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and panic.

"Oh hell fucking no."

She was swearing again. He could feel the smirk worming its way up his lips. And she seemed so innocent too…

"What?" he asked, curiosity besting him.

"N-n-Nothing!" she gave another start, as if just realizing he was still standing there.

"You…You're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you here before." He'd most definitely remember seeing her.

"Oh…uhmm…W-Well, I j-just started working here…two days ago?" the stuttering made her sound even more unsure of herself.

"You don't sound very positive there. How could you forget working here if it's been only two days?" he found himself secretly hoping, praying she wasn't a ditz.

"A-Are you assuming I'm a ditz?!"

Could she read minds? If she could that wasn't very good. Especially if every time he saw her he was given _this particular_ view of her...you know, bent over on her hands and knees, the top three buttons of her black dress shirt undone showing off even more of that creamy china-white skin and just enough cleavage to make him want to tear the dark fabric off of her body for a full view of those gracious curves her current position was displaying quite nicely.

He frowned. He needed to stop noticing those things about the pink haired female in front of him. It was causing certain problems with his lower region that he'd have to deal with later.

"No. I think I was teasing you." bluntly, the words flew from his lips before he could anchor them back in.

His frown deepened. What was going on? Since when did he say things like that? Like blatant honest? Since when did he feel obliged to explain himself?

Maybe those shockingly green eyes emitted some form of truth ray? Should he avoid looking into them?

The lightest, tinkling of a laugh brought his attention back to the focus of his musings.

There was a flash of white as her full lips parted to reveal gleaming, straight pallid teeth in a small, amused smile.

"Let me get this straight-- you think _me_ forgetting how long I've worked here is bad, when _you_ don't even know if you were teasing or not?"

She stood then, shaking her head in disbelief, loose strands of pale pink swirling at the movement, and straightening her uniform. He noticed her head would just brush his chin. Well that fit perfectly for what he had in mind...

"Well someone's got issues."

"I think I liked you better when you were stuttering." Well that wasn't the _complete_ truth. He liked both sides of her he was seeing. Feisty with a bit of innocence...

She was much too tempting for her own good.

...

_It's just so unfair... so unfair..._

_..._

"Y-yah well...I-I was only stuttering cause you surprised me!"

He swallowed hard. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest, causing her breasts to strain against the thin material, her emerald eyes narrowed accusingly at him.

...

_Much __**much**__ too unfair, what she did to him..._

...

That little problem with his lower region? Yah, that just got quite a lot worse. He'd have to deal with it much sooner than he had thought...

It was strange really, that she was affecting him like this. It wasn't like she was flashing him or anything (sadly, she wasn't...) and even if she _had_ been it shouldn't make him feel like _this._ He had seen a woman's chest before (maybe not someone like _hers) _but really, come on, this was _him_ of all people-- he had been flashed frequently...much too frequently for his liking.

Though if it had been _her_ he wouldn't have minded in the least...

_Turning into a pervert here... seriously, anytime now would be nice for these thoughts to just __**stop**__..._

"So why'd you just stutter?" he asked, cocking his head as he observed her.

"I-I-I... I don't know!" she burst out, stomping her feet in a childish, frustrated manor that he found strangely cute. Her pale cheeks blazed with color and she pursed her lips with a disgruntled huff. "W-Well...Well you're stupid!" her pink tongue darted out from between her pouty lips in another childish action.

"Don't tempt me." his dark eyes narrowed, glinting at her unnoticed challenge to him, locked on the girl's tongue, wondering if she tasted as good as he knew she probably would.

"E-Eh? How...?" the bewildered look she threw him aided that innocent aura her wide almond shaped eyes gave off.

He wanted to show her, he really did...it was an overwhelming feeling, this need to just prove his point, accept her unknown challenge to him. It threatened to take over him, twisting his stomach into knots, muscles clenching. He wanted to take that one step that separated him from her and show her exactly what ideas seeing that tongue of hers gave him.

...

_Such bad, horribly incriminating thoughts you give me. Is this natural? Is this lust I feel pumping through my veins? Tell me, how do I make it stop? Maybe...just maybe if I wasn't so in love with you, from the very first time I met you, this wouldn't be happening then. Guess it's a little too late for that though. I don't think I'd trade you for the world ...but still...so unfair...so unfair..._

_... _

The smirk on his lips had to be covering at least half of his face by now. "I'll show you what I mean later," he promised with a slight nod of his head. He'd definitely be keeping that promise...

"Eh?! Who do you think you are?!" she demanded, finally catching onto his meaning, her cheeks flaring with color once more.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You?"

"Y-Yah well…up yours asshole!" she forced out heatedly, as if she wasn't quite sure what to say.

She threw down the rag she had clutched in her hand onto a table and stomped off behind the front counter, through a pair of doors he could only assume led to the kitchen.

He frowned. The pink haired girl hadn't told him her name. And after he went through all that trouble to flirt with her and tell her his name. The least she could do was return the favor.

Sasuke's shadowy eyes spotted his friend's girlfriend coming out of the very doors the green-eyed girl had entered, carrying a tray of coffee and muffins.

"Ino." He called, taking a step toward her.

The blond haired girl's head flicked in his direction and a smile filled her face. "Oh hey, Sasuke! Is Shika-kun with you?"

"No." he replied, with a small shake of his head. "But I was wondering—what's that new girl's name? The one with the pink hair?"

….

_The one that just stomped off with my heart? With the exquisite one-of-a-kind eyes…_

….

Ino cocked her head quizzically at him, blinking her blue eyes. "You mean Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura…He rolled the name over in his mind, picturing her long silky pink hair and delicate green eyes.

It suited her.

"Hn. Thanks." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the café, not bothering to order his usual black coffee with one sugar—the original reason for his going there in the first place. After all, he had every intention of continuing his regular comings to the café, though for an entirely new reason now….

"Eh? What'd he wanna know for?" muttered Ino, staring after the spiky, raven-haired boy. She frowned, contemplating, before realizing the irritated pink haired girl in the kitchen might have the answer.

Hurriedly, she set the tray of coffee and food down on its designated table then bolted for the kitchen.

Sakura had some explaining to do.

XXxXxXxXx

Some of you may be confused…im reposting the first chapter, which may mean I have to delete it first….Something is off with the Italics, so half of what was supposed to be in Italics, wasn't, which took off half of the impact of the words….ugh…

REVIEW!!

So so so so?? How was it?? Any ideas?? REVIEW!!

And for those of you who read my other stories, my Itachixsakura story is under major construction before I post it, so just wait, please??


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously…okay, I love all of you who reviewed, even though there weren't that many…-cries-

But there's one reviewer in particular that is **completely and utterly amazing** and she is like, now my **most **favorite person in the entire world, besides Dane Cook and Sasuke/Itachi/Gaara….she was an anonymous reviewer, but im gonna put it up here…

From: fanloo4u ()

okay.

i already freakin love you.  
i found this yesterday, and loved it, because i cant stand these poorly made  
fanfictions anymore.

not yours buddy. not yours. :D

seriously. go update this...

like now.

x…….x…

yah. Shes amazing. Cause to be honest, I didn't think I was that good of a writer, and I kinda thought Sasuke and Sakura's meeting was a bit rushed, but whatever I guess…

And there was one other reviewer, who made a comment on how she didn't like that I was using God's name in vain, and I am **terribly sorry** about that. I'm atheist, like I told her, so it didn't occur to me that it would offend anyone. Which was** really** careless, so I'm going to try to avoid that now….. SORRYY!!!! and if she is still going to read this story (iloveyou if you do) then can you please tell me if I do it too much again.....sorry.....=(

XxXxXxXxXx

_**Her:**_

_Never mind the time __  
__Or the spinning of your head __  
__I could tell my life was changing __  
__Since the minute I met you __  
__And If I stop __  
__Ever thinking of you __  
__I'd probably choke on the words I never said __  
__If I stop __  
__Ever thinking of you __  
__I'd bury my heart __  
__And fall back in my bed __  
__And what a sight that'll be __  
__Yeah __  
__I will never tell you this __  
__But I'm scared of falling apart __  
__It may seem like I'm holding it together __  
__But the weather is making it hard ...._

Horrible.

It was utterly and completely, unmistakably (stupidly) _horrible._

Not only had she succeeded in thoroughly embarrassing herself in front of a guy who happened to the epitome of all that was good looking (_who she just might be in love with...)_ but_ apparently, _Ino as well had been aware of her encounter with the Uchiha (_the essence_ _of all that is sexy in this world...)_ and demanded explicit details of their (humiliating, to her) meeting.

Which meant Sakura had to relive the experience again. And Ino insisted on delving into particulars and reactions of every word that had been said. So poor Sakura was forced to remember every stammer, every blush, to her dismay.

She was quite content, she told herself, in pushing the whole matter to the back of her mind as some unimportant, trivial memory, but _**Ino **_just wouldn't let things rest.

The blond haired girl, Sakura remembered, was absolutely confounded, even after hearing the story for a second time. Sakura had wondered what was so confusing.

"It's _Sasuke_!" Ino had replied when the pinkette had inquired, her blue eyes wide in disbelief, as she dragged Sakura to the furthest corner of the café's kitchen to avoid being heard..

"And?" Sakura didn't quite understand, having never met the raven-haired teen before.

"And?! Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke just _talked_ to you." Ino tried to explain to the pink haired girl. "In full sentences!"

Sakura remembered frowning then. "Am I supposed to feel honored?" she asked in a clipped tone. Sure the guy was hot…okay downright gorgeous, but really, why would it be such a privilege to talk to such a seemingly haughty person?

Ino had sighed patiently, and shook her head. "Sakura, Sasuke's normal vocabulary doesn't expand from 'Hn' or 'Aa' or calling people idiots. _And he just flirted with you._" Ino surveyed her friend, waiting for her words to sink in before continuing.

"Sakura…he _never_ flirts. He didn't even flirt with me when I had a crush on him. He just called me annoying."

At this, Sakura glanced up questioningly. "You have…had…?"

"Had. Yes. When I first met him, in high school, I had the hugest of crushes on him. He really is unbelievably hot." She shook her head, a look almost of disgust on her pretty face. "But it was so irrefutably one-sided. And then I met his friend, Shikamrau…"

A smile broke out over her face at the memory. "Granted, he wasn't as good-looking, but I was just drawn to him. He infuriated me so much; I didn't even realize I was in love with him until he kissed me…I knew I had made a mistake trying to get Sasuke from that moment." She sighed contentedly. "I've never been more happy in my life."

Sakura shook her head at the memory of Ino's sudden inquisition. It was all so surreal. An absurdly breathtaking guy who, according to Ino, normally never bothered with the opposite sex, had flirted with her.

It shouldn't be this big a deal really, she reasoned with herself as she prepared for her shift at the café the next day. It wasn't like good-looking guys didn't hit on her. Of course none had been _nearly_ as attractive as Uchiha Sasuke…

And, for that matter, none had ever had that effect on her.

Sakura remembered how jumbled her thoughts had become just from looking at the handsome teen. How, for the first time in her life, she was at a loss of what to say, unable to speak full sentences and her cheeks had felt like they were on fire.

'It's not fair,' she thought furiously to herself, flinging her pink tresses into a ponytail and donning her uniform. '_If he wasn't so arrogant, I wouldn't mind that I'm_ probablymostlikelyundenyably_ in love with him. But he's just so…_'

Sakura huffed irately. She couldn't find a word bad enough to describe the supercilious male.

'_Maybe…_' Sakura chewed her bottom lip, a glint of hope in her emerald eyes. '_Maybe he won't come today. After all, he's probably not a regular customer…'_

After that thought, her mood turned considerably cheerful, holding onto that thin ray of hope, telling herself the Uchiha most likely wouldn't show his face (of _indescribable perfection_) at the café.

Sakura glanced at the small alarm clock that adorned her night table beside the bed. It read 7:00 a.m. in bright red. She had twenty minutes to get to the café for her shift that started at 7:30.

Hurriedly, she threw a change of clothes and the uniform to her second job into a bag, snagged an apple from the fridge in her apartments kitchen, and bolted out the door and down the stairs.

XXxXx

(**A/N:** no this is not the end of the chapter. But to those who are religious, I wasn't sure what religion to make Sakura because I didn't want to offend anyone. So just please don't take offence as you read on. The next bit or so makes her seem kinda atheist….I'm sorry! Please don't hate me….please still read my story…It will make me veery sad if you don't….)

XxXxX

Seriously, was there someone up there out to get her? It'd be nice if they could, you know, send a little message or something—anything really—that told her what she had done to deserve this. Did she offend them? If so, she was sincerely sorry at this point.

Because really, there was just no _end_ to the _stupidity_ was there?

"You never did answer my question, babe."

Sakura gritted her teeth in aggravation, resisting the urge to pour the guy's steaming latte all over his spiky haired head. Honestly, when had she said this dude could call her _babe_ of all things??

She placed the latte carefully down in front of him and forced her mouth into the form of a smile. Well something along those lines. "Enjoy your beverage, sir."

_Choke on it and die, asswipe._

"Why don't you sit with me for a bit? You didn't tell what a cute thing like you was doing working here…"

_Please…there's a reason why I refuse to wear my nametag and why I don't sit with guys like you…_

His arm gestured across the small table to the chair opposite him, chestnut eyes twinkling, oddly pointed teeth grinning up at her.

_Breathe. In through the nose, out through the mouth._

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I have work." _I'd rather drink paint._

"Come on—a few minutes couldn't hurt, ne?"

Oh well, you know...maybe not physically, but my brain cells on the other hand…

"Sorry! I have other customers to take their orders to take to."

She spun on the heel of her shoe, intending to stalk back to the kitchen to retrieve the next table's orders, but found herself being pulled back by a hand around her wrist.

"Come on, babe! Just have a seat with Kiba!"

Sakura felt her eye twitch as she stared—well glared, really—down at "Kiba" 's hand on her wrist.

Now, she could do three things, the first two _much_ more appealing than the third.

The wrist had eight carpal bones and four articulations, or joints. She was sure it would take all of one minute, with the enough force at the right point, that she could break at least one.

The second, though not as fun, was still more tempting than the third. There was pressure point with in the elbow joint that would knock the spiky brown haired boy out for a good couple of hours. Definitely enough time to dump his unconscious body in the Dumpster out back or throw him in the middle of a busy street. Or _something_ like that.

And the third, least intriguing idea was to simply yank her arm out of his and walk away before he could catch hold of her again. Without losing her temper, without injuring him, without screaming bloody murder and swearing much more than any normal being with a mouth should.

'_Think of the money. You need to pay for med school.'_ Sakura pursed her lips as she attempted to convince herself to keep her other, twitching hand from snapping the guy's fingers off one by one.

And suddenly, she found herself not needing to make a choice.

Because there were two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the now startled teenage boy into yet _another_ teenage boy—judging by the fairly hard chest she was now being held against.

"You mind telling me why you're trying to get into my girlfriend's pants?" hard and lilting, she knew that voice anywhere—especially after yesterday—and fought back a shiver from the way his voice rumbled through his chest. She could feel the slight vibrations on her back and it sent goose bumps up her arms.

It was him, wasn't it?

She twisted her neck around to catch a glimpse of him, to confirm what she already knew. Really, who _else's_ voice did that to her? _And _was well built enough she could feel it through his (stupid) _shirt_?

Her eyes caught a quick look of his oddly half spiked midnight hair, light skin, and slanted—even more than she remembered…was he _narrowing his eyes and glaring?_ —Onyx eyes.

Dammit. Yah that was definitely him.

She could tell _just_ by the way her (stupid) heart sped up and continued to race the moment his arms came into contact with her body.

"Uchiha! I-I…I didn't know she was yours!" the guy, Kiba had he said?, was almost frantic now, brown eyes wide, hands waving defensively in front of him.

"And now you know. She's _mine_. If I ever catch you so much as _looking_ at her in a way I don't like, I'll rip your tiny balls from their current position and staple them to your forehead."

Sasuke's grip tightened possessively around her as his eyes narrowed to near sits threateningly.

Sakura frowned, struggling to make sense of it all. With his body this close to her being; it was increasingly difficult to form even the simplest of thoughts. Her brow furrowed and her lips pressed into a straight line.

In the back of her mind, she was dimly aware that Sasuke had just claimed her as his, but for some reason—she was sure it had to do with his proximity—this fact had yet to register on her. Normally, by now, she'd be screaming at the top of her lungs. Haruno Sakura did _not_ like being treated like a piece of meat. No matter how amazingly hot the guy was…

It was Kiba's words, his profuse apologizing to both her and the Uchiha, that finally cleared her mind enough to barely function.

Sakura wrenched herself from Sasuke's grasp, stumbling forward a few paces, hoping the small distance would be enough to be able to speak (_argue…yell) _properly.

"You…not…bastard—die" the words fell from her lips in a jumbled mess and the two nineteen year olds in front of her stared, uncomprehending. Even in her head, the words didn't sound right—weren't being strung together properly. Sakura shook her head until she thought she might be able to form a complete sentence and took a deep breath.

"He's _not _my boyfriend." She sounded a little breathless, but otherwise was making sense. "He's some asshole who is picking up an annoying habit of irritating me!" Sakura shot a glare, fully aware it was a weak one as she was still affected by his nearness, at the obsidian eyed boy. She turned her attention back to Kiba.

"And I am _not_ interested in you either!" She turned on her heel again, and, after a few feet, was satisfied to find no one had stopped her this time.

Once Sakura was within the safe walls of the kitchen, she grabbed the closest thing to her—which happened to be a spatula this time—and flung it across the wide room where it hit one of the stainless steel ovens with a loud _clang_.

"Dude! Watch it!" exclaimed Chouji, one of the chefs who stood a few feet away, over another stove, waiting for something to finish cooking.

"Yah! You almost hit me!" agreed Suichi. His arms were buried elbow deep in soap and water, scrubbing at dishes, a few strands of his wet orange hair clinging to his face.

"Oh shut it, pumpkin-head…" mumbled Sakura. "Wasn't even _near_…"

"Sakura? What happened this time?"

Ino walked out of a supply closet into the kitchen, a box labeled 'to-go-cups' in her arms, blue eyes filled with concern.

"Stupid Uchiha. Stupid men. Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian!"

There was a collective chuckle around the kitchen.

"Don't get my hopes up, Saki-chan! Do you have any idea how much money I'd pay to see you and Ino make-out?" Suichi demanded, shaking his orange head. "A lot, girl. A lot."

Sakura rolled her green eyes. It was a typical guy statement.

"Sasuke? Ooh! Did he hit on you today? That'd be the second time! Wow!" Ino looked jazzed, for some reason. "Sakura, you should totally rub it in his fan girls' faces!"

Sakura wrinkled her noise slightly. "He has _fan girls_?" There was an odd sense of discomfort at the news twisting in her stomach.

"Yah! They're always trying to get with him, but he just tells them to fuck off pretty much."

Another sensation was flooding through her. She could feel her insides relaxing, easing in comfort. Was that…relief?

Sakura frowned, confused, deciding to ignore the strange emotions, and wondering instead why he apparently acted completely different around her.

"Ino…" she hesitated, contemplating. "Ino…do you think you could do me a favor?"

Ino cocked her head curiously, blond hair swinging. "Sure. What's up?"

"Well…I was thinking…you always talk about how Sasuke acts different around everyone else. Do you think…"

"Ooh! You want to see him around other people—and…and…with you there too!"

Sakura blinked, stunned. This wasn't the first time Ino had practically read her mind and blurted out the words before she could. Sakura was beginning to wonder if she was either spending too much time with the blond or if she was too easy to read.

"Well, yah, more or less. I want to see if he really is like that around other people. And if he'd still act the way he does around me, around them if I was in the same room too."

Ino nodded furtively, eyes sparkling with mischief, a cruel smile curling her lips. "How about you come hang out with us tonight? We're just going to hang out at Shika-kun's place for a bit, then go to a movie or something."

Sakura quickly assessed her schedule within her mind. She was once again reminded of how swiftly she could process thoughts and _think_ in regular when she wasn't near Sasuke. It was beginning to frighten her, how much he affected her. Just his _touch_…

Sakura's shift at Konoha Café ended at eleven thirty. Then her shift at a little diner down the street began at twelve thirty and ended around four, four thirty. So if she headed straight back to her apartment, she'd have a fifteen to thirty minutes to get ready.

"Yah…pick me up at my place?" Sakura grabbed another tray of orders, glancing at the small piece of paper that told her which table to deliver it to.

"Sure thing, hun!" Ino winked once, flashing a smile, before following the pink haired girl out the kitchen doors.

The rest of the café staff standing in the kitchen shared a look. Those girls were up to no good, as usual.

XxXxX

Sakura was more than happy that Sasuke didn't know where her second job was. It was hard enough having to deal with him at her first. She didn't know if she could handle him any longer than she had to that morning.

Ino had taken to hiding in the kitchen until the Uchiha left, watching the two teens interact circumspectly from behind the swinging doors, analyzing every movement, every word, that passed between them. Also managing to slow down service at the café, much to the customers' disappointment.

Sakura became increasingly infuriated when Ino had confirmed Sakura's belief that she was in love with the Uchiha. The blond had reasoned that there was no other explanation to her constant stuttering, jumbled mind, and racing heart beat that only occurred around the raven haired male. She wasn't angry with Ino for confirming her suspicions—rather, she was angry with herself for feeling like that over someone like him.

Ino found it incredibly amusing—and said she had a hard time completely believing Sakura before until she saw it with her own eyes—how Sasuke acted around the pinkette.

A definite one-eighty from his usually personality.

Sakura glared relentlessly at Ino after Sasuke had left and the blond had come out of hiding. Ino had burst out in laughter, and Sakura had been able to make out some of the words in between the guffaws and gathered that she was being made fun of for her incessant stutters and easily triggered blushes around him.

"It's not my fault!" she had exclaimed, waving her hands wildly in the air.

"Yes it is! You can't even flirt back! I mean sure he's undeniably hot, but come on!" Ino argued back, exasperated. "Seriously! A _fish_ could have been a better flirt!"

"I don't _want_ to flirt Ino! I don't _want_ to be in love with him!" Sakura hissed, trying not to allow people overhear and resisting screaming. "I don't _like_ feeling so vulnerable around him! I _hate_ that stupid feeling!"

It wasn't a lie, really. She did hate the feelings he caused to rush through her, so that she was hyperaware of _everything_. Well, to an extent anyway, she hated it. It was more the vulnerability she felt that she hated. And how she didn't _understand_ how she could feel this way about _him_—someone she had just _met._

But she couldn't deny the reaction she felt every time he spoke to her, touched her, and gave her that cocky smirk.

And it exasperated her to no end.

So for the last half hour of her shift at the diner, butterflies curling her stomach, she spent the time glancing at the clock, chewing her lower lip, and pacing when she wasn't occupied in repetitive anxiety.

Sakura bolted out the door the second the minute hand struck the number six and the second hand paused momentarily on the twelve. Her coworkers watched her speed past with wide eyes, bewildered.

She was down the street, panting for breath, bursting through her apartment door in five minutes flat—a record for her—and flinging her work clothes off in every direction, jumping into the shower, in the next two.

Sakura scrubbed her hair viciously to get the greasy smell out with cherry scented shampoo and lathered body wash over her skin. She had to remind herself her time was limited and she couldn't linger in the warm water.

She spent a few minutes flicking through outfits before deciding on a pair of snug ripped jeans and a green tank top with lace across the top and bottom.

Sakura found herself being grateful that her hair was fairly straight, albeit a small wave, and left it down, not bothering to blow dry it as she liked the way her shampoo's smell lingered in the slowly drying strands so unlike the food smell that had been there before.

She didn't bother with a purse, seeing as how she thought they got in the way. Sakura slipped some money and her prepaid cell phone into her back pocket before peering out the window.

Within the next five minutes, Ino pulled up in her little white Volvo and honked her horn twice.

Once Sakura had stepped outside, Ino jumped out of her car and held up her hand.

"Come on, hun. Do a spin. I've gotta see what you've got."

Sakura turned slowly, one eyebrow raised questioningly, before throwing her friend a look.

"Geez did you have like no girlfriends before me? You can't confront and or spy on _Uchiha Sasuke_—the _essence_ of hotness—and _not_ look good!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I was friends with Tenten and Temari all throughout high school and still am…" she reminded Ino.

Ino snorted. "Well that explains it. Tenten has an obsession with weapons and Temari's always picking fights. Neither have a feminine bone in their bodies, I'm sure! I don't know how you managed without me." Ino swung open her car door and hopped in, gesturing Sakura to do the same.

"But I approve that outfit. Sasuke's not gonna know what hit him!"

XxXxX

He was exactly as Ino had described.

Antisocial, more or less.

The two girls had crept silently into the house, Ino assuring Sakura that Shikamaru couldn't care less—in fact he would probably be pleased he didn't have to "get off his lazy ass" as Ino put it.

Then they had stood surreptitiously by the doorway to the living room, unseen, eavesdropping until Ino felt she had proved her point.

And to Sakura's surprise, Ino couldn't have been more right.

There were six other people in the room besides the Uchiha.

A loudmouth blond (who reminded her oddly of Ino—only lacking even more brain cells and hyped on twelve cups of sugar.) that Sasuke would occasionally call "dobe" and tell to shut up. The blond had his arm wrapped around a small girl whose cheeks appeared to be on fire and had pale lilac eyes that seemed oddly familiar with short midnight blue hair.

The other three were boys, who sat slouched over on a couch, silently watching the blond boy rant on about something—ramen was it?

Two of them had blank gazes on their faces and the one that did have an expression was merely frowning and mumbling something like "Troublesome" under his breath. His hairstyle made his head look like a pineapple.

To his right was a rather cute redhead, his pastel green eyes rimmed with black eyeliner, the kanji symbol for 'love' tattooed to the side of his forehead. His arms were crossed over his chest and despite his blank look, Sakura had a feeling he would like nothing more than to murder the obnoxious boy.

The other guy, Sakura was surprised to find, she recognized. He was Tenten's boyfriend of—was it five months now? —Neji. He looked exactly as she had remembered—tall, stoic, long chestnut hair tied back in a low ponytail. She also remembered now, that he had mentioned having a cousin her age—a year younger than he and Tenten. Which would explain why he and the tiny dark haired girl had the same pale eyes.

"Naruto. Shut up. We're just waiting for Ino and her friend to get here." Pineapple head (as Sakura had dubbed him until she could find out his name) spoke, growing more irritated with the blond boy, Naruto, by the minute.

"Yah Naruto! You should be more like my Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura unconsciously let out a low hiss through her suddenly clenched teeth. Ino threw her a surprised look.

How could she have missed a seventh person? Especially _her—_a candy apple haired, red eyed girl, dressed in practically nothing but a pair of tiny shorts, a shirt that stopped above her midriff, and high boots. The glasses she wore did nothing to stunt the word that instantly came to mind when Sakura saw her.

_Slut. _

The word fit a little too perfectly—especially with the way she was latching herself onto Sasuke and practically…was she _humping_ his arm?!

Sakura was used to her sudden flares of temper but even she was surprised by the amount of pure anger and hate that suddenly overwhelmed her.

Stupid Uchiha. She blamed him. It was _his entire _fault she felt all funny constantly now—_his_ fault she was in love with him.

Ino placed a restraining hand on Sakura's shoulder, motioning her to calm down and continue her spying.

"Karin—get the fuck off me."

Sakura caught a glimpse of Sasuke sending a disgusted glare at the redhead before he pried her off of him and stood, moving across the room as far as he could get from the girl.

Sakura fought down the urge to smile, knowing Ino would only tease her for it later.

Ino shook her head before straightening up and—without warning—shifted around Sakura to burst into the room.

"I was wondering what smelt like fish. Karin, close your legs, would you?" Ino's lip curled and she barely spared the be-speckled girl a glance.

"Oh Ino-pig! So lovely you could join us! Funny- I thought you'd be getting your hair re-dyed. You know your roots are coming in." Karin cocked her head smiling smugly at Ino.

Sakura pursed her lips. This Karin chick was getting on her last nerve. No one called her friend 'Ino-pig' but _her_.

"You really should take care of those roots, pig. It's getting out of hand!" Karin's voice was coated with an unnatural amount of sugar—enough to give someone diabetes—and was laced with phony concern.

Sakura resisted punching a wall in—it would be much more satisfying if it were the redheaded bitch's face.

"Sweetie," Sakura started, taking a step into the room, purposely looking only at Karin and evenly matching her sickly sweet tone. "Her hair is more real than you could ever wish yours was. Haven't you heard? Whores with clown hair were never in."

There was a stunned silence as everyone took in her sudden appearance. She could feel everyone's eyes on her—Ino's smug, proud blue eyes gaze, Sasuke's dark smoldering one, and everyone else's either staggered hush or quiet assessment.

"Well, _honey_, you're one to talk—I mean, pink?" Karin's voice now wavered from it's sugar-coated illusion.

"Oh I'm sorry! I guess you missed that lesson in elementary school white and red make pink." Sakura fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

Karin paused, frowning in confusion. "Huh?"

"Okay now listen carefully. I'll try to talk _slowly_ so you can understand. When you mix the colors red and white, it makes _pink_. You with me so far?" Sakura paused to stare pointedly at the girl. "Now, my daddy has white hair. And my mommy has red. And— " here she let out a mocking gasp—" What do you know? I have _pink hair_!"

Karin hissed, eyes flashing, and stood. "You think you're so smart, pinky, don't--"

"Karin, it's not hard to be smarter than you." This time it was Ino who had hurled back a retort. "Why don't you do us all a favor and go whore yourself off somewhere else?"

Karin humphed and gave a toss of her head. "Fine. Come on Sasuke-kun!"

For the first time since entering the room, Sakura turned her gaze on the raven-haired boy. To her surprise, he was already staring back at her, his obsidian eyes focused solely on her, with only a flicker of annoyance at Karin's words.

"Why the hell would I go with you, Karin? Get lost." It was the largest amount of words he had spoken since Sakura and Ino had gotten to the house.

"B-But Sasuke-kun! We're soul mates!"

There was a collective snort of disbelief around the room.

"Karin-- Sasuke's not interested. He never has been. Go fuck Suigetsu or something." Ino waved her hand dismissively as she plopped herself down onto Pineapple head's lap. Sakura came to the conclusion that this was Shikamaru.

Karin let out another huff before shooting a furious look at both Ino and Sakura then stomping out of the house.

It was quiet for a second before Ino spoke again.

"So whose face do I have to smash in for bringing the whore?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Naruto, who had a sheepish grin on his face and one hand scratching the back of his head.

XxXxX

_Him:_

_And you smell like,__  
__How angels oughta smell.__  
__And you look like,__  
__Your ready to go.__So hold my hand,__  
__I'll take you everywhere,__  
__Anywhere,__  
__You wanna go.__The way your words keep me in line.__  
__I know what I'm here for,__  
__Waking up to the green of your eyes,__  
__Is something I'll get used to, oh!_

_XxX_

_Him:_

This wasn't working.

It _simply wouldn't_ do.

One of his hands twisted and clenched in his sheets and the other wiped away the beads of sweat gathered at his temples.

His breath was still off-- heavy, uneven. And the images from the dream were still flashing vividly in his mind.

His skin against hers, the taste of vanilla and fruit lingering in his mouth, in the air around them, her quiet, gasping moans, his hungry groans, hips straining, bucking while each thrust grew deeper, knowing it would be only minutes before...

Sasuke could feel the hard stiff aching between his legs and tried to erase the tempting scenes from his mind.

But it was so hard.

She had _felt_ so good.

_Tasted _so good.

Even in his _dreams._

Imagine what it was like in real life?

And the images were back, almost twice as vivid, the aching increasing.

He groaned audibly. This was _not working_.

He needed to see her, touch her, kiss her.

Make sure this wasn't some horrible trick of his mind. That this was every bit as real as he thought it was.

He dragged himself out of bed, tossing the wrinkled sheets aside, and became painfully aware of just _how _vibrant those dreams had been.

This wasn't normal for him, and it was rather unnerving how he didn't want it to stop.

She was _addicting_, that much he knew.

He wanted to hear that light-tinkling laugh. See the curl of those plump lips, teeth gleaming, beautiful green orbs sparkling. He wanted to see her narrow thos eyes as well, brow furrowed, cheeks blazing in childish fury. Hear her stuttering answers.

And most of all, he wanted to hear himself blurting out words he would never normally say, speaking too much.

Because that was the most confusing, mind boggling, jaw dropping effect.

Well, that plus she had him up and erect from a damned _dream_.

But it was all so surreal to him.

To meet someone that could make him act the complete opposite of what everyone knew him as.

Like _freakin magic_.

He dragged his hands down his face in weary distress.

He'd go see her today, he decided. He'd go see her and make sure none of it had been just a dream-- a figment of him imagination-- a tell tale sign of him losing his last strands of sanity.

He headed to the bathroom that linked to his room. His bare feet slapped against the cold white tiles and he snatched a towel from a cabinet on the wall.

Sasuke twisted the knobs in the shower until it was all the way to the left, blasting ice-cold water and quickly discarded his boxers on the floor.

He had a feeling this was going to be the first of many cold showers to come.

XxXx

He didn't like what he was seeing.

He didn't like it one bit.

In fact, that might be an understatement judging by the amount of undiluted rage coursing through him.

Inuzuka Kiba-- that guy with the spiky brown hair from high school who was always hitting on anything with boobs-- was now hitting on _Sakura_. With his hand wrapped around her wrist.

He was jealous, he knew immediately, as well as infuriated by the sight.

And that was more than enough reason for him to do what he did next.

He didn't pause to think about it-- just did what his instincts told him to do.

Sasuke slipped his arms easily around her waist, surprised by how small she really was.

...

_It's amazing how you just fit like this, like you were shaped just for me. Is it supposed to be like this? So perfectly perfect..._

...

"You mind telling me why you're trying to get into my girlfriend's pants?"

It felt unbelievably good to hear that word 'girlfriend' come out of his mouth. Even if it wasn't true. Yet.

He could feel her shiver slightly and assumed it was from the contact. He found he was much more pleased with the assumption than he should be-- because it meant he affected her. And it was good to know he wasn't the only one experiencing the abnormalities of this.

From a peripheral peek, he could see her craning her neck to get a good look at him and he forced himself to concentrate solely on the brown haired boy in front of him-- was Kiba _cowering?_ Wow. Talk about pathetic-- and not meet her eyes.

He knew if he did, he might forget what had gotten him so upset in the first place and it'd be like yesterday all over again-- he'd be blurting out things he had never even considered saying before.

So instead, Sasuke simply focused his gaze on Kiba, daring the boy with his eyes to challenge him.

"Uchiha! I-I... I didn't know she was yours!"

He wanted to laugh really, because it was at times like this he realized how pathetic the male species was when they were faced with something they knew thet couldn't handle.

In this case, Kiba knew he couldn't handle Sasuke. He had already proven that during high school, when Kiba made the mistake of calling Sasuke gay. Kiba had been sent to the hospital with three broken ribs, a concussion, a broken nose, a black eyes, bloodied lips, and too many bruises to count.

Some times, having a reputation like Sasuke did, and the muscles and brain to back it up, came in handy.

"And now you know. She's _mine_. If I ever catch you so much as _looking_ at her in a way I don't like, I'll rip your balls from their current position and staple them to your forehead."

_Even though his balls are probably microscopic..._

He had to admit though-- that was a rather creative threat for him. Usually he just stuck with smashing their faces in or saying he'd kill them.

He was dimly aware of Kiba continuously apologizing in front of him, but he decided it was a waste of time to listen, and his attention was needed elsewhere-- like with the pink haired girl frowning in his arms.

He was in the middle of trying to figure out why those lovely lips of hers were pulled downward and why her eyebrows were furrowed in what looked like concentration and confusion when she suddenly ripped herself from his arms.

His limbs felt oddly empty without the green-eyed girl in them.

"You...not...bastard--die!"

She wasn't making any sense, the words barely coherent, and it was pleasantly surprising he affected her this much.

_..._

_Did you know? Did you know then what you can still do to me?_

_..._

Sasuke watched Sakura shake her head a few times and he did his best to wait patiently for her to speak.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Now that just wasn't fair. Did she have to say it in that voice? So breathless...almost the same tone he had imagined her moaning his name in...

_Ugh. I just got rid of those thoughts too..._

"He's some asshole who is picking up an annoying habit of irritating me!"

All he could do was look at her. Did she really think it was something so trite as that? That he was _trying_ to annoy her?

And did she honestly think _he _was _annoying_?

As surprising as hearing it was, the words stung a little.

Was he supposed to apologize then? For annoying her when that wasn't even his intention and then leave her be? He had no experience in apologizing-- never felt it necessary, that all his actions were justified-- and he most definitely didn't want to leave her alone.

Then Sasuke caught the glare she sent him and he found he had no need to worry, but was still confused-- the glare was only half-hearted.

"And I am not interested in you either!" Her attention was back to Kiba.

Sasuke was about to retort, but she was already stomping off towards the kitchen. He would have stopped her and gotten his say in-- he had this thing about needing to say the last word-- but there were more important things to attend to.

Like the extremely befuddled guy standing next to him.

"So...wait...is she yours or not?"

"She's mine."

"But she just--"

Sasuke was getting very fed up with this. It really wasn't that hard to understand. _She_ was _his_. Simple as that. Inuzuka had to be thicker than Naruto if he didn't get it yet.

"She's mine," he repeated, taking a threatening step towards the other teen. "So you can either go fuck yourself or you can stan there while I smash your face in."

"Easy, Uchiha! I get it-- she's yours-- I'm gone." his hands were back up in a defensive position and he was walking backward to the door.

"Hn." Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as Kiba hurried out the cafe before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

He told himself he'd wait a few minutes before leaving-- see if Inuzuka would come back or Sakura would leave the kitchen.

Sakura didn't come back out until at least a half hour later with a peculiar expression on her pretty face. As if she was deep in thought, preoccupied. But when she glanced up and caught sight of him, her exquisite green orbs widened and she practically froze on the spot, tray in hand. She didn't start moving until he mentioned it to her-- said something he was sure sounded conceited, and then she began with those adorable stutters, cheeks flaming. Sakura had tried her best not to meet his eyes, working around him, delivering trays to tables and acting like he didn't exist-- well, attempting to anyway. He was sure he couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough to actually allow her to ignore him, but he really couldn't help himself. Something about her triggered something in his mind that just kept the words flowing at an unnatural rate.

And it was very satisfying to see just how flustered he could get the pink haired girl. He had to admit he got some sort of odd pleasure out of the entire thing.

Sadly, it wasn't long before he found it was time for him to go, his shift at the family business about to begin.

Once again, he left without purchasing his normal coffee.

XxXxX

This house had a second floor right? A third one would be even better, but he'd make due with a second if he had to.

Because the distance from the second floor window-- or the roof for that matter-- to the ground was looking very appealing.

"Well, teme?"

"Hn."

"C'mon! Why is Kiba saying you've got a girl? I mean, normally I'd just think some fangirl was claiming to be your girlfriend again, but he said _you_ told him she was! And that you threatened him! Creatively at that!"

"Hn." The dobe talked too damn much. It was beyond annoying. He made a mental note to carry out said creative threat when he next saw Inuzuka.

"Teme?!"

"Nothing, dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme! My name's Naruto!"

"No shit. Remember in second grade when you jumped on that table and screamed it then challenged me to a Pokemon battle? Hard to forget that...either way, you're still a dobe." he paused. "Pokemon's not real either."

"Stop saying that!!! Of course it's real!!!"

Swiftly and silently-- until impact that is-- Sasuke lifted his hand to smack Naruto on the head.

"Owww! Teme!" the blond stumbled in his steps before turning to glare at the Uchiha with shocking blue eyes.

"Stop yelling. Why did you drag me from work?"

Just ten minutes before, the loud mouth blond had shown up inside his office at his family's company, demanding Sasuke come with him-- that it was of utmost importance.

"Oh...well we're all going over to Shikamaru's after you get changed out of that suit to hang out..." Naruto wrinkled his nose as he eyes Sasuke's attire.

Sasuke stopped walking to glare heatedly at his friend. "That's what's so important?"

"Yes! Ino called me and said _you _had to be there! That you worked too much anyway!"

Sasuke made another mental note to thro both obnoxious blonds off a very tall building.

"_Ino_ wanted me there?"

"Yah! She said something about you not regretting it...oh and that she'd castrate you if you don't come."

Even Sasuke paled a little at this. He kind of needed those. Especially if he had any incentive to fulfill those dreams of his with Sakura...and he had every intention of doing just that and more...Plus, it would be very painful, he could imagine.

"Hn."

That was how he found himself inside Shikamaru's living room, fully changed to more casual clothes, having suicidal tendencies while Naruto rambled incessantly in his ear.

"Naruto! Shut up! Go make out with your girlfriend!"

He could see Hinata turning bright red at Shikamaru's suggestion and her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, instantly turned to narrow his pale eyes at the pineapple headed boy.

"If he lays one finger on Hinata-san..."

"But we're _dating_, Neji! I kiss her all the time!"

"You...what?" the words were quiet, but undeniably menacing. "I haven't seen--"

"Nejinii-san, p-please d-don't..." Hinata managed to stammer out, only to be interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The voice made him want to cut off his own ears or even dump his head in acid. _No_. She wasn't here...was she?

"Sasuke-kun!"

But there she was, dressed the same as always-- in as little clothes as possible-- red hair, glasses and all.

The girl immediately latched herself to his arm upon seeing him.

"Karin-- get off." He managed to grit out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you smell good, Sasuke-kun!"

She was _rubbing_ her _nose_ into his _arm_.

"Who the hell...?" He didn't have to finish the question because almost everyone in the room was thinking along the same line

Beside him, Naruto gave a nervous laugh. As soon as the blonde began rambling again, Sasuke knew the dobe had something to do with Karin's appearance and he resisted throttling him.

"Naruto. Shut up. We're just waiting for Ino and her friend." Shikamaru was getting equally annoyed with Naruto.

"Yah, Naruto! You should be more like my Sasuke-kun!"

Honestly, and he would never tell this to the dobe because the idiot might take it upon himself to actually _do_ it, but he would rather be glued to Naruto for two days than listen to Karin's grating voice and _rub herself_ on his _arm_ like she was doing now. Like he was a freaking _pole_.

"Karin-- get the fuck off me."

It was more than a little gross, the way she was looking up at him, practically thrusting her chest at him. He did his best to touch as little as possible of her as he dislodged himself from her grip and moved as far away as he could manage.

"I was wondering what smelt like fish. Karin, close your legs."

He blinked. Ino had appeared out of nowhere and had a look of disgust on her face. He knew she and Karin had never gotten along-- especially during Ino's fan girl days. So Ino had a habit of getting into quite a few fights with the redhead. Most ended with one of them attempting to claw the other's eyes out.

With barely raised eyebrows, he watched the two exchange words. Something about trees? Or roots? Waiting for one to go too far and the other to initiate the physical side of the fight.

Suddenly, before he knew what was going on, the argument took an abrupt turn that sent his mind reeling-- because there was a third voice added to the mix, and an all too familiar pink haired girl walked in.

"Sweetie," her eyes were trained on Karin, speaking in an innocent tone that had him smirking. "Her hair is more natural than you could ever wish yours was. Haven't you heard? Whores with clown hair were never in."

They were arguing about _hair_?

He knew he couldn't be surprised by her temper-- he knew she was feisty-- but he still found himself shocked.

And...damn...he _liked_ it.

He _liked_ that confident, don't-fuck-with-me aura she was giving off.

He _liked_ the way she stood now, her slim hands on her waist, almond shaped eyes narrowed in anger.

It was...kinda sexy?

He did a double take then, only just realizing she wasn't in the uniform he usually saw her in. His eyes roamed down her body appreciatively. Her jeans (_did girls purposely wear tight jeans to turn guys on?) _were ripped; occasionally revealing bits of the creamy skin that lurked beneath the snug fabric and her green top almost matched her eyes. The lace on it had him wondering if anything _else_ she wore had lace on it...

"Well, honey, you're one to talk-- I mean, pink?"

Anyone could tell Karin was a little shaken by Sakura's sudden appearance; her voice wavered slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess you missed that lesson in primary school where you learned red and white make pink."

This was too good. He was used to the bickering between Karin and Ino, but watching _Sakura_ bitch her out was much more satisfying somehow.

He was definitely hoping for a fight now. Sakura could probably knock Karin out cold in minutes.

"Huh?"

"Okay, now listen carefully. I'll try to talk slowly so you can understand. When you mix the colors red and white, it makes _pink_. You with me so far?" she spoke very slowly and deliberately, accentuating every word. "Now, my daddy has white hair. And my mommy has red. And— " Se gasped, raising a hand dramatically to her mouth— " What do you know? I have _pink hair_!"

Karin abruptly stood, glaring. "You think you're so smart, pinky, don't—"

"Karin, it's not hard to be smarter than you. Why don't you do us all a favor and go whore yourself off somewhere else?"

Of course, Ino had to get into it. He was sure Karin was about to try hitting Sakura. Keyword? _Try_.

Because then Sakura would have flipped out and lodged Karin's head in a wall or something. Ad maybe she'd get brain damage and forget her obsession with him.

A guy could dream, couldn't he?

"Fine. Come on Sasuke-kun!"

_Wait. What_? He had tuned out for five seconds and now everything was over? And she wanted him to go somewhere with her? Yah—_right._

And then, finally, _finally_, she turned her pretty jade eyes to him.

_Focus_. He had to tell Karin to get lost before he could even consider Sakura.

She was very distracting.

"Why the hell would I go with you, Karin? Get lost." That summed it up right? Good—now he and Sakura could—

"B-But Sasuke-kun! We're soul mates!"

He snorted with everyone else in the room. Maybe in an alternate dimension where he actually liked annoying, obnoxious, slutty fan girls.

"Karin-- Sasuke's not interested. He never has been. Go fuck Suigetsu or something."

Ew. He didn't even want to know how Ino knew about that.

Ino dropped herself onto Shikamaru's lap as Karin let out a loud huff and stomped off..

There was a pause before Ino spoke again.

"So whose face do I have to smash in for bringing the whore?"

Really, who else was? All eyes turned to Naruto, who was grinning and scratching the back of his head—sure signs of his guilt.

"Heh. I didn't _mean_ to!" he began, waving his arms frantically, trying to ward off Ino's anger. "She over heard me talking to Hinata and _followed_ us!"

Ino cracked her knuckles, advancing on the now trembling blonde.

"Blame the teme! If he didn't have stupid fan girls—"

There was a loud thump as Ino's fist connected with Naruto's face. "Be more careful you idiot!"

"N-Naruto!" Hinata leapt up to rush to her boyfriend's aid, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. "A-Are you a-alright?"

"Sure thing, Hinata-chan! I'm invincible!" Naruto grinned.

Ino rolled her eyes and snorted. "Right. Want to test that theory?" She cracked her knuckles once more, ominously.

The soft, tinkling laugh that reached his ears made his head whip in the other direction and emerald met onyx.

He had to admit, as good as she looked in her uniform, Sakura was just as appealing, if not more, in regular clothes. Her unique petal colored hair hung down her back and he wanted nothing more than to tangle his hands in it and press his lips anywhere they could reach—whether on her pale smooth skin or filled pink lips—either would suffice.

He was vaguely aware he was staring. He was sure everyone was watching them, and hoped his expression wasn't displaying the odd whirlwind of emotions raging inside him.

His hands were beginning to tremble with the amount of force he was exerting to keep his body under control and reacting the way he wished he could.

"So… who's up for a movie?"

For the first time since meeting the blonde, Sasuke actually found himself grateful for Ino and her mouth. Her question had drawn everyone's attention from Sakura and himself to her and he found himself finally able to tear his eyes from hers. He tried to relax his shaking limbs.

This was going to be a long night.

XxXxX

For the umpteenth time, he clenched and unclenched his fists.

The previews had just ended and he was already wishing the movie were over.

It was _pure_ _torture,_

Somehow, he had landed the seat next to Sakura and he found it unbearable difficult to control himself.

Every time she _moved_ he found himself clenching his hands into fists on his lap.

Because she _smelt_ amazing.

And damn it _all_ he wanted to _taste_.

"Sasuke? Sasuke are you okay?"

He turned to face her, an eyebrow raised, reminding himself to breath. His hands curled.

"You're glaring at the screen like you're going to impale it…"

Was he? He blinked. "It's nothing…"

His lips twitched upward involuntarily as he watched her roll her jade eyes in the dark. "Right. Cause, you know—everyone _always_ wants to murder a—"

"Sakura?"

She paused in her whispering to raise an eyebrow. "Y-yah?"

He almost smirked. The stuttering was back. She would never know how adorable that was.

"Can you tell me something?"

"U-uhmm…depends on what—" she broke off and Sasuke could see her cheeks flare with color even in the dark as a few people in the back shushed her.

Sasuke frowned. This was getting nowhere. He wanted answers. He wanted to tell her. Ad he wanted to _now._ And he wanted to see her full reaction.

Without a second thought, he snatched her hand up and yanked her out of her chair.

"Ah! Sasuke—what--?"

He didn't say a word, just preceded to pull her after him, up the theater aisle. In the back of his mind, he was marveling how her hand felt in his—he was sure if he laced his fingers through her slim ones it would be a perfect fit. Her hand was so soft and tiny compared to his—e couldn't _help_ but marvel.

Once the light of the theatre lobby attacked his eyes, he blinked, then looked for a secluded area.

He spotted a bench pressed against a wall, one artificial tree in a pot obscuring it slightly from view.

He gave another light yank and headed in that direction, ignoring her protests and questions once more.

He motioned for her to sit down—he was sure she would hit him if he made a move to force her down. As it were, he knew she was getting frustrated—her cheeks flushing lightly, full lips frowning at him.

"Sakura—you're driving me insane." The words came out quietly, rushed, almost.

He didn't know how to word what was happening—how he felt—how _she _made him feel.

He couldn't take this.

He didn't even know what _this_ was—just that he was unnaturally attracted to this pink- haired girl and found himself thinking of her _much_ too often. _And _getting jealous. _And _getting possessive. _And_ she had such an odd affect on him.

That had to mean something, right?

He wasn't sure _what_, but he knew it was _something_.

"I…you…insane?" she was having trouble stringing words into sentences again.

He was just beginning to comprehend that he affected her as much as she affected him.

Or.

Well.

That was what he was hoping the case was. She didn't seem to have problems with incoherency when she was talking to Karin. She didn't seem to blush or stutter around anyone else.

He sincerely hoped that was the case—that she felt the way he did—_whatever it was_. Sasuke wasn't sure he could stand it, if he was imagining things and she felt nothing to his everything.

Because that would mean he wasted _everything_.

Put himself out there for something _she _thought didn't exist.

He didn't think he could take that kind of pain—that kind of rejection.

"I…"

He was suddenly at a loss for words. Suddenly, everything seemed pointless- futile.

There was no way she felt the same.

He didn't deserve something so pure and innocent.

His hands shook.

He couldn't do it.

He could already see her reaction if he confessed…

Those spectacular emerald eyes would widen, blinking long black lashes at him, plump lips parting, then smiling, then laughing at the absurdity—at him…

There was no way…

But would it be too much to ask, just once, if he could taste what he wished would have been?

Without further warning, he slammed his lips against hers, resisting the urge to sigh in content at how easily his lips fit with hers.

He pressed himself closer, wanting to _feel_ more, _taste_ more.

To his surprise, her lips were moving perfectly in sync with his, her mouth parting for his tongue to delve in.

She tasted like cherries.

She tasted _forbidden_—like something he couldn't have.

She tasted like a _secret_.

She tasted like _Sakura_.

He pulled away then, breathing erratic, mind numb and racing all at once, lips tingling, heart pounding.

_Something. He. Couldn't. Have._

The words echoed, rebounding endlessly off the walls of his mind.

Those tantalizing lips.

Those beautiful eyes.

That petal-colored, silky hair.

The gorgeous, petite body, angelic face.

Adorable blush, sweet stuttering, breathtaking, heart breaking smile.

Tinkling laugh.

Feisty attitude, quick temper, witty remarks, obvious pride, quaint, unpredictable, endearing reactions.

Wasn't—wouldn't—couldn't be his…

His eyes met her startled wide green ones before he turned.

The laughter would come next. Or the yelling.

So he turned, heart tearing, ripping, shredding unbearably into thousands of miniscule pieces…

And he ran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-cries-

it took so long to write!! Waahh!!

But fear not, this is not the ending—and since I have this need for happily ever afters, you should know there will be one for this one!! And also, there will only be one or two more chapters.....not entirely sure yet =)

So just wait for the next update!!

AND REVIEW—because you are my minions!!

And you knooow you want me to update =)


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

I am very sorry for the delay. Sadly this is not a chapter. But I am not discontinuing anything, so just hold on to those trousers. There's been a lot going on. Between my son, family drama, and the fact that my computer is BROKEN, it's a little impossible to update. However, I assure you- I am not giving up on anything, therefore you should definitely keep reading my things because a new chapter will come as soon as I can get it. I promise . =]

Iloveyou,

ME! ahahahaa


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

I am very sorry for the delay. Sadly this is not a chapter. But I am not discontinuing anything, so just hold on to those trousers. There's been a lot going on. Between my son, family drama, and the fact that my computer is BROKEN, it's a little impossible to update. However, I assure you- I am not giving up on anything, therefore you should definitely keep reading my things because a new chapter will come as soon as I can get it. I promise . =]

Iloveyou,

ME! ahahahaa


End file.
